


Spectrum

by ShariDeschain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers 3x13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1. The first time it happens they are both drunk, because it's always easier this way.<br/>#2. The second time it happens, it's after a date. A casual date. A "I'm not gonna ask you out for a date, but I'm picking you up around seven, so please dress nicely" kinda date.<br/>#3. The third time is still open to debate, so to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red and White

The first time it happens they are both drunk, because it's always easier this way. 

Allison doesn't remember much of that night, just the salty taste of beer on her lips, a drop of sweat sliding down Lydia's neck, soft moans against hot skin, a trail of wet kisses along her chest, and then the sweetness of Lydia's tongue inside her.

The morning after is just a bit clearer, and it's all red and white: the dawn breaking through the curtains, shades of lipstick on the sheets, Lydia's hair on the pillows, light scratches and fading bite marks on both their bodies. 

And Lydia's still naked, and asleep, and beautiful. 

So, despite the incoming headache, Allison smiles, snuggles closer to her, and then falls asleep again, jut after making a mental note to get rid of the beer cans before her father's return.


	2. Black and Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time it happens, it's after a date. A casual date. A "I'm not gonna ask you out for a date, but I'm picking you up around seven, so please dress nicely" kinda date.

The second time it happens, it's after a date. A casual date. A "I'm not gonna ask you out for a date, but I'm picking you up around seven, so please dress nicely" kinda date. Sometimes Allison doesn't even try to figure out how Lydia's brain works.

The "definitively-not-a-date" date, however, turns out to be actually nice. They have dinner, and they talk about school and classmates and who's cheating who with who. Everything is exactly how it used to be, and for a couple of hours they seem to be friends again. Except they're not. Not just friends, at least. Not anymore. They both know that the night isn't going to end with a "goodnight, see you tomorrow at school" speech.

As a matter of fact, it ends on the back seats of Lydia's car, in a chaos of hands and clothes and hair. There's a sweet song on the radio, and the only lights inside come from the other cars passing by, and everything it's black and gray and smells like Chanel.

Allison's fingers move slowly, vaguely following the song's rhythm, and Lydia arches against her, moaning and scratching the leather upholstery with her nails. At some point she even starts to sing along, making Lydia laugh softly against her neck.

So _actually nice, yeah_ , Allison thinks with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Totally unplanned second chapter. Others may come. Maybe. (Suggestions accepted)


	3. Pink and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time is still open to debate, so to say.

The third time is still open to debate, so to say.

Allison's argument is that hard petting in the library doesn't count as sex at all, since there's too much silence and no nakedness involved. Besides, have to sit still while someone sneakily start to rub their cold hand under your skirt, with the librarian and a dozen other students suspiciously looks at your not-so-convincing poker face, well, that's basically torture, thank you very much.

Lydia's argument is that an orgasm is an orgasm and you're welcome, by the way.

And to prove her point she does it again. During Math class.

So Allison spends half an hour staring at their teacher's pink and yellow sweater, not listening or understanding anything of what she's saying, just trying not to scream or laugh or moan or whatever, and silently vowing revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Since I'm really having fun writing this little collection of drabbles, I thought that perhaps it was time to give it a real title. Hope it's not too confusing.


	4. Green and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, Lydia. I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Spoilers 3x13!

"I'm sorry."

Shaking hands in her hair, kisses on her lips, legs tangled together and the warmth of the blankets wrapped all around them. 

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I'm sorry"

_Sorrysorrysorrysorry_. Allison seems unable to say anything else, and after a while her babbling starts to sound just like a lullaby, slowly drifting them to sleep. 

And Lydia thinks that sleeping is a really good idea right now, so she whispers back softly nonsense, trying to soothe her. They're both tired after all, and they need it, even if they're going to have nightmares: green, sunny days in the woods for Lydia, and black, foggy nights in the very same woods for Allison; then arrows and dead aunts, and promises of demons and horrible deaths.

Lydia knows the solutions to a lot of problems, but the one for this thing it's definitely out of her reach. For now, at least. So she fakes a smile, even if Allison can't see her, and she snuggles closer and promises that all will be good, even if a little voice inside her head politely warns her that she's a bit too smart to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my mother tongue, so if you spot any mistake please let me know :)


End file.
